Kiss me Kill me
by Uchihyu Yume
Summary: "ingatlah 3 hal".."kau harus menyembunyikan identitasmu dan hidup sebagai orang yang berbeda,jangan percaya siapa pun dan jangan jatuh cinta"..."karena pada saat kau telah jatuh cinta disitulah kau menjadi sosok yang lemah"...tapi bagaimana kalau sasuke melupakan salah satu dari 3 hal tersebut.."maaf ayah tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya"..."kau bodoh sasuke"..For Event SHDL 2013


Author:UchiHyu Yume

Pair:Sasuke.U/Hinata.H

Genre:romance,drama

Rate:T

Warn:semi Canon,jelek,ide pasaran,typo selalu ada,OOC(mungkin),dan hal buruk lainnya

Disclaimer:Naruto belong to masashi kishimoto

Summary:"ingatlah 3 hal"…"kau harus menyembunyikan identitasmu dan hidup sebagai orang yang percaya siapa jangan jatuh cinta"…"karna pada saat kau telah jatuh cinta maka disitulah kau menjadi sosok yang lemah"… tapi bagaimana kalau sasuke melupakan salah satu dari 3 hal tersebut…"maaf ayah tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya"…"kau bodoh sasuke"…For Event SHDL 2013

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

HAPPY READING

"apa?!tidak bisa,dia masih sangat muda untuk melakukan tugas seberat ini"bentak sang Godaime hokage itu

"tidak ada cara lain selain dia yang menyusup ke daerah itu lagian usianya sudah menginjak 16 tahun dan itu termasuk sudah dewasakan"tukas salah satu tetua di desa konoha

"jadi kalian igin menjadikannya sebuah bahan percobaan?tapi bagaimana kalau dia gagal menjalankan misi ini?"

Mata sang hokage berkilat tajam saat mengatakan itu

"ya begitulah dan aku percaya dia tidak akan gagal,ingat dia seorang Uchiha"sahut tetua yang lain dengan sinis

"sudahlah tsunade-sama,kau seorang hokage jadi jangan berlebihan begitu hanya karna masalah salah satu shinobi mu kami ambil untuk di kirim ke Ame"

"BERLEBIHAN?APA HAK MU BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU DI DEPANKU KAKEK TUA" amarah tsunade meledak sudah

"jaga bicara mu,tsunade-sama,begini-begini aku jauh lebih tua darimu"

Dan untuk kali ini tsunade bungkam tak membalas

.

.

.

Halaman Belakang mension Uchiha

"sasuke"

"Hn?"

"kau mendapatkan misi berat kali ini"

"ya kau benar"

"kuharap kau tidak gagal dalam misi ini,jagalah nama klan kita sebagai klan terkuat di konoha"

"aku seorang Uchiha ayah,tidak ada kata gagal dalam Kamus Seorang Uchiha"

"Bagus,pertahankn prinsipmu itu,Tapi kau Harus ingat 3 hal"

Sasuke mengkerutkan Kening tanda penasaran

"pertama kau harus menyembunyikan identitsamu dan hidup sebagai orang yang berbeda kedua jangan percaya siapa pun dan terakhir_"jeda sebentar fugaku menarik napas

.

.

.

.

"jangan pernah Jatuh cinta"

Sepoi angin menyela obrolan ayah dan Anak itu..

Setelah terdiam sebentar,akhirnya Sasuke bersuara

"Kenapa?"

"?!"

"maksudku,kenapa tidak Boleh Jatuh cinta?"

"karna pada saat kau telah jatuh cinta,maka disitulah kau akan menjadi sosok yang lemah"

"aku mengerti ayah"

Hanya saja mereka tidak tau kalau apa yang mereka Ucapkan tak selalu sesuai dengan Harapan Bukan?

.

.

.

.

Ame gakure..

Kediaman Haruno..

"jadi ini yang namanya Hyuuga Hinata,yang akan menjadi pengawal sakura?"Tanya Kizashi ayah sakura

"iya..dia Hyuuga Hinata yang akan menjadi pengawal nona sakura"jawab chiyo

"perkenalkan dirimu nak"tukas Mebuki ibunya Sakura

"nama saya Hyuuga Hinata,dan Usia saya 16 tahun,salam kenal"

"kamu manis dan imut"puji mebuki Girang

"terima kasih"jawab hinata

"nah mulai sekarang kamu tinggal disini..kamarmu tepat di sebelah Kamar Sakura di Lantai 2"

"ha'i"

.

.

.

"jadi ini Ame gakure"tandas seseorang berjubah Hitam

'_ingatlah..tugasmu adalah membunuh putri tunggal dari keluarga Haruno..aku tidak menerima kata gagal mengerti!'_

"ck..Haruno ya,sepertinya akan menarik" seringai orang itu mengembang lebar

.

.

.

"hai..namaku Haruno Sakura,sebenarnya aku tidak membutuhkan pengawal sih..tapi setidaknya aku tidak kesepian lagi sekarang karna sekarang aku punya teman ngobrol hehehe"cengiran khas dari nona barunya itu membuat Hinata tertegun

Sungguh perkiraan hinata benar-benar meleset,awalnya hinata berfikir kalau nonanya nanti bersifat kasar,egois,seenaknya sendiri tapi kenyataannya adalah kebalikan dari itu

"fiuhh"

"oh ya Hinata-chan..mau jalan-jalan berkeliling Desa tidak?"ajak sakura

Hinata mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa dia setuju,dan mereka bersiap dengan jubah masing-masing kenapa harus pakai jubah?yah kalian tau sendiri ini Di Ame desa yang terkenal sebagai desa Hujan yang tidak pernah berhenti-henti sampai sekarang

Sakura memakai jubah berwarna Merah sedangkan Hinata memakai jubah berwarna biru dongker

"sudah siap?"

"ha'I"

"ayo.."

.

.

.

.

.

"sekarang kita berada tepat ditengah desa Hinata-chan"tandas Sakura

Hinata melihat ke sekelilingnya,disini Ramai akan penjual berbagai barang atau makanan walaupun sedang-Selalu-Hujan mereka tetap mengumbar senyum atau tawa tak ada raut sedih atau pun beban berat di wajah mereka semuanya Ceria,selain Terkenal dengan desa Hujan Ame juga terkenal dengan Desa termiskin mungkin karna desa ini terisolasi adalah penghambat utamanya

Hinata tak kuasa menahan senyum melihatnya,desa ini memang berbeda sangat berbeda dengan desa tempat kelahirannya, sudut iklimnya saja sudah berbeda,suna panas ame dingin.

Tapi hinata tidak memungkiri itu,mungkin dengan sedikit sering berjalan-jalan keliling desa dia akan terbiasa dengan suasana baru ini..

Masih dengan pikiran yang melayang-layang entah kemana tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya dari belakang hingga membuat hinata jatuh tersungkur kedepan

'Bruukk'

"ittai.."rintih hinata

Sebuah tangan terulur di hadapannya,hinata mendongak hingga membuat tudung kepalanya lepas

Hinata menajamkan pengelihatannya,orang tersebut memakai tudung juga sehingga sulit untuk melihat wajahnya,yang terlihat hanya sebatas Hidung sampai Dagu

Hinata mulai menimbang-nimbang apa ia balas uluran tangan orang tersebut atau sebaliknya

.

.

Tinggal beberapa senti lagi kedua tangan tersebut akan bertautan kalau saja tidak ada suara teriakan mengusik

"HINATA-CHANNN"

Ternyata oh ternyata sang nona muda dari tadi tidak menyadari kalau sang pengawal mengalami insiden kecelakaan kecil tadi

"hey kau apakan hinata-chan sampai membuat dia jatuh terduduk begitu hah?"bentak sakura

Hinata terkejut mendengar suara sakura yang meninggi sedangkan orang tersebut hanya diam masih dengan tangan terulur di hadapan Hinata

Kedutan mulai muncul di pelipis sakura,kesal adalah kata yang tepat untuk sakura tentu saja dia merasa kesal bagaimana tidak,bayangkan kalau kau berada di posisi sakura kau sudah berbicara dengan nada yang tidak biasa-tinggi- dan orang yang kau ajak bicara malah mengacuhkanmu

Dengan tanpa perasaan sakura malah menarik Jubah orang tersebut dengan kasar hingga membuat tudung kepalanya terlepas

.

'Deg'

.

"kyaaaaa tampannyaaaa"suara pekikkan sakura mampu memekakkan telinga semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya

.

.

-0-

.

.

"eh?sasuke-kun berasal dari mana?"Tanya sakura di tengah perjalanan kembali kerumahnya

"aku berasal dari Oto" Jawab Sasuke-orang yang menabrak Hinata tadi

dan obrolan itu berlanjut sepanjang perjalanan menuju mension Haruno

Bagaimana dengan Hinata?

Sebagai pengawal yang baik dan setia Hinata berjalan tepat 1 meter dari sakura dan sasuke dengan wajah tertekuk. entah kenapa hatinya memanas melihat kedekatan sakura dan sasuke

Kenapa?Apa dia merasa kesal karena di acuhkan sakura?

Atau dia merasa tersinggung karena di abaikan oleh kedua orang tersebut dan di anggap sebagai angin lalu?

Atau lagi dia merasa posisinya sebagai pengawal terancam karena adanya laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu akan menyingkirkannya dan mengganti posisinya sebagai pengawal?

Atau jangan-jangan Hinata cemburu.

Hah cemburu?

Cemburu dengan siapa?Sakura kah?atau Sasuke?

Sasuke?maksudnya cemburu karena sasuke dekat dengan sakura gitu?!

TIDAKKK

Hinata menjerit dalam hati sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

Mana mungkin dia cemburu dengan seseorang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu

Karena keasyikkan memikirkan kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya memanas,Hinata tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi Sasuke memperhatikan tingkahnya melalui ekor matanya sambil terseyum tipis

_._

_._

_mereka berdua tidak meyadari kalau benang merah yang awalnya tidak terlihat dan kusut mulai terlihat sama-samar mengikat mereka dan disini mereka adalah pemeran utama dalam cerita takdir_

_dimana perasaan,kesetiaan, serta keteguhan hati menjadi bagian utama dalam permainan takdir ini.._

_._

.

-0-

.

.

Mension Haruno

"hahaha dua pengawal tidak buruk juga"tawa renyah kizashi

"jadi,sasuke boleh jadi pengawalku juga ayah?"Tanya sakura sekali lagi

"hm"sahut kizashi sambil mengaggukkan kepalanya

"horeeeee"girang sakura sambil melompat-lompat kecil seperti seorang anak kecil yang habis di beri permen

Yah,baru saja Sakura memohon kepada ayahnya untuk menjadikan sasuke sebagai pengawalnya juga

Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah nona mudanya itu dan senyum kecil yang terlukis di bibir mungil itu tertangkap oleh dua manik onyx yang sekelam langit malam itu

Merasa di perhatikan hinata menoleh kearah sasuke yang mulai sekarang menjadi patner kerjanya dan benar saja sasuke sedang memandangnya mengetahui itu hinata cepat-cepat menundukkan kepalanya guna menutupi wajahnya yang merona merah,sasuke hanya terkekeh melihat hinata yang salah tingkah

.

_Apa kah ini yang disebut benih-benih cinta?_

_._

.

-0-

.

.

1 bulan kemudian

Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar tidak ada yang berubah,Sakura masih menjadi nona muda yang kadang sulit diatur sedangkan Sasuke dan hinata masih menjadi pengawal setianya

Tapi semuanya berubah sejak kejadian semalam

*Flashback*

Sasuke pov

Aku sudah terlalu lama mengulur waktu,1 bulan bukanlah waktu yang yang sebentar

Cih,aku harus bergerak sekarang dan menyelesaikan misi ini dengan cepat.

Aku pun keluar dari kamarku,aku tau dari gerak-gerikku ini seperti seorang pencuri

Tapi apa peduliku?toh saat ini sedang tengah malam jadi tidak akan ada yang melihatkan

Aku menuju kamar Sakura dialah targetku dalam misi ini cukup dengan membunuhnya maka misi ini berakhir dengan sukses

Kenop pintu itu sudah berada di genggamanku kemudian kuputar dengan perlahan dan…

'ceklek'

Sudah kuduga pintunya tidak terkunci

Saat aku ingin memasuki kamar itu sebuah suara lirih memanggil namaku

"sasuke kah?"

Terpaksa aku mngurungkan niatku untuk memasuki kamar sakura dan menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilku tadi

"Hinata?kenapa malam-malam begini belum tidur?"

Kulihat dia menggeleng pelan dan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan suara lembutnya yang merdu,ah kadang aku berfikir kapan bibir dan suara itu menyerukan namaku dengan manja saat kami bermain di atas ran_ ck..lupakan pikiran jorokku tadi

"aku sedang terkena penyakit insomnia,sasuke sendiri kenapa berada di depan kamar sakura-sama?"

"aku hanya ingin memeriksa keadaannya"

"oh"entah kenapa suaranya terdengar sedih dan kecewa apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah tadi?

"mau kutemani sampai kau bisa tidur?"tawarku dan ia mengangguk tanda ia setuju

End sasuke pov

.

.

-0-

.

.

Disinilah mereka,duduk di teras halaman belakang mension Haruno sambil menatap langit malam yang hanya di temani sang bulan tanpa bintang-bintang di sekitarnya

"hey,apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"tiba-tiba hinata mengeluarkan pertanyaannya yang sudah ia pendam beberapa hari ini

"tidak"jawab sasuke dengan singkat

"benarkah?"

"Hn"

Bohong jika sasuke mengatakan dia tidak pernah jatuh cinta,padahal saat ini dia sendiri sedang bingung dengan perasaannya kepada hinata

Saat melihat hinata dekat dengan laki-laki lain dia selalu merasa kalau hatinya memanas dan moodnya langsung turun dengan drastis entah kenapa sisi egoisnya muncul dia hanya ingin hinata dekat dengannya,dia hanya ingin hinata memandangnya dan mendengar suaranya tidak boleh ada orang lain

Selain dirinya di mata hinata

Tapi dia mencoba memendam perasaan ini dan tidak ingin mencari tau makna dari perasaannya karena dia takut saat dia mencari tau arti dari perasaannya ini hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan kehendaknya

Dia takut kalau ternyata benar dia jatuh cinta pada hinata

Takut kalau dia terjerumus dalam dunia Romance yang tidak cocok untuk orang sepertinya

'dukk'

Sasuke kaget saat merasakan beban di pundak sebelah kananya

Dan keterkejutan sasuke bertambah saat mengetahui kalau kepala hinatalah yang bersandar di bahu kanannya

kemudian Dipandanginya wajah ayu nan teduh itu dengan sendu tangan sasuke terjulur menyentuh pipi yang chubby itu diusapnya secara perlahan seolah-olah takut rusak saat dia mengusapnya dengan kasar

"jujur kau adalah satu-satunya gadis yang mampu membuat hatiku sampai bingung begini"tukas sasuke pelan

"apa aku salah kalau aku mencintaimu?" tidak ada sahutan dari hinata karena hinata sendiri sedang terbuai di alam mimpi sana

"aku penasaran dengan mimpimu apakah kau sedang memimpikan diriku atau tidak" sasuke terkekeh sendiri mendengar ucapannya yang terdengar terlalu percaya diri

Di kecupnya bibir mungil itu dengan penuh perasaan dan direngkuhnya tubuh yang terlihat rapuh itu dengan erat

"kalau boleh aku memilih maka aku akan memilih untuk menjadi orang lain agar selalu bisa bersamamu"tandas sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya

*flashback off*

.

.

-0-

.

.

Pagi ini Sasuke mendapat surat dari konoha dibukanya surat itu dan dibacanya dengan teliti

'cepat selesaikan misimu dan kembali ke desa!'

Lagi-lagi sasuke menghela nafas yah,hari ini dia harus benar-benar menuntaskan semuanya

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyeringai kejam saat sebuah rencana terlintas di fikirannya

.

.

Sasuke mencegat seorang maid yang sedang membawakan makan siang untuk sakura

sedikit berbincang-bincang akhirnya sang maid itu menyutujui kalau sasuke yang akan membawakan makan siang itu kepada nonanya

setelah itu sasuke membawa makanan itu kekamar sakura

Tok..tok..tok..

"masuk"

Sakura terkejut saat melihat kalau sasuke yang membawakan makanan untuknya

Dengan malu-malu sakura menerima makanan itu saat sasuke menyodorinya dan mulai memakan makananya dengan perlahan

Sekitar 15 menit akhirnya sakura sudah menyelesaikan acara makannya

Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada sasuke

Entah kenapa sasuke seperti mengeluarkan aura suram sehingga membuat Susana di kamar ini terasa mencengkam

"sasuke-kun?"

"…"

Tak ada respon dari sasuke

Sehingga membuat sakura berinsiatif untuk menyentuh bahu sasuke

"sasuke-kun"

'grebb'

Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan tangan sakura sehingga membuat sakura sedikit terlonjak kaget

"eh?sasu_"

"diamlah"tandas sasuke dingin dan datar

Sakura membelalakan matanya saat sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dan mengarahkan kunai tersebut kearah pergelangan tangannya yang berada di genggaman sasuke

"a-apa ya-yang ingin kau la-lakukan sasuke-kun?"Tanya sakura panik

"apa yang ingin ku lakukan?tentu saja menghabisimu"sahut sasuke dengan tenang

"a-apa?!kenapa?hiks..kenapa kau ingin menghabisiku"tangis sakura pecah

"dari awal ini memang tujuanku,dan ini juga salahmu,kenapa kau dengan mudah menerima kehadiranku dalam kehidupanmu dan tentu saja apa yang kau lakukan itu malah mempermudahkan misi ku ini"tandas sasuke sambil menyeringai kejam saat kunai yang ada di genggamannya mulai sedikit demi sedikit mengiris urat nadi sakura

Sedangkan sakura sendiri sudah menangis menahan sakit yang mendera di pergelangan tangannya dia tidak bisa berteriak suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan,tubuhnya bergetar di akibatkan syok berat

'Kami-sama apa ini akhir dari hidupku'

Batinnya berteriak

"sa-sasuke!"sebuah pekikkan berasal dari arah pintu

Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara dan benar tebakannya Hinata berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan menutup mulut serta mata yang melebar

"hi-hinata-chan"gumam lirih sakura yang sudah terkulai lemas

"sa-sakura-samaaa"teriak hinata sambil berlari mendekat setelah sampai di dekat sakura hinata langsung meninju sasuke dengan kuat sampai membuat tubuh jangkung itu terpelanting beberapa meter kebelakang

"ka-kau brengsek"bentak hinata

"hinata-chan"panggil sakura pelan

"kumohon bertahanlah hiks,akan kupanggil ninja medis"

"ti-tidak..tidak perlu,aku ha-hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu"

"…"

"ka-kau…

.

.

.

-0-

.

.

.

"jyuuken!"

"chidori!"

'Blaaarrrr'

Asap memenuhi tempat itu,tempat yang menjadi pertarungan sengit antara sasuke dan hinata

"hah..hah..hah.."nafas keduanya mereka sudah tidak beraturan

Setelah asap itu menghilang terlihatlah posisi mereka yang saling menghadap dengan tangan kanan hinata berada di dada sasuke dan tangan kiri sasuke menusuk bahu kanan hinata

Keduanya saling menatap satu sama tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir mereka

Terus saling mamandang berharap perasaan yang sedang mereka rasakan tersampaikan melalui pandangan itu

Sendu..tatapan keduanya perlahan menyendu tidak ada lagi byakugan dan sharingan

Yang terpampang hanyalah iris hitam dan mutiara

"maaf"satu kata singkat yang meluncur dari mulut sasuke

Hinata diam tapi matanya berbicara,berbicara melalui air mata yang perlahan menetes

Kepalanya menggeleng pelan seolah-olah mengatakan _aku tidak apa-apa_

Sasuke perlahan mengubah posisinya dan mengendong hinata kemudian mendudukan dirinya serta hinata di sebuah batang kayu yang telah patah akibat pertarungan keduanya tadi

Duduk berdampingan menatap langit yang perlahan memerah

"aku mencintaimu"ucapnya lirih

"hitam dan putih tidak akan pernah bersatu sasuke"jawab hinata

"kalau pun tidak bisa,hitam dan putih bisa berjalan beriringan bukan"

"kau bodoh sasuke"

"aku memang bodoh tergila-gila denganmu"

Hinata terkekeh kecil

"tapi aku suka dengan kebodohanmu itu" dan keduanya berciuman mungkin ciuman terakhir untuk keduanya

_maaf ayah tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya_

.

.

.

"ka-kau….menyukai sasuke-kun kan?"

"eh?ti-tidak"

"ja-jangan bohong,aku sudah mengetahuinya dari tatapanmu untuk sasuke-kun kok"

"bu-bukannya sakura-sama menyu_"

"ssttt..menyukai sasuke-kun?hihihi jangan bercanda hinata-chan..hatiku sudah di bawa oleh seseorang"

"siapa?apa ia ada disini?"

_Naruto-kun_

"tidak..dia sudah pergi duluan dan sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulnya dan kami akan berjumpa lagi disana"

_Disana dimana tempat lain selain dunia ini_

"maka dengan itu..berbahagialah hinata-chan jangan sia-siakan waktumu selagi kesempatan masih ada"

"Arigato-arigato sakura-sama"

"sakura tersenyum haru

"gomen ne kalau aku selalu menyusahkanmu hinata-chan dan Arigato sudah setia bersamaku"

Hinata menangis mendengarnya

"dan akhir kata…

Sayonara…"gumam sakura pelan dan bersamaan dengan itu manik emerald itu tertutup

Hinata menghapus air matanya dan berdiri menghadap sasuke

"aku ingin bertarung denganmu sasuke"

Dan sasuke hanya diam tak menolak

.

.

-0-

.

.

"sa-sasuke"

"Hn"

"terima kasih"

"untuk?"

"semuanya"

Tangan keduanya saling bertautan.

Sasuke tersenyum pilu..saat keduanya mulai bersatu takdir malah akan memisahkan mereka kembali

Takdir memang kejam..

"berjanjilah hinata,di lain kehidupan nanti kita akan bertemu lagi dan hidup bersama"

"pasti,pasti sasuke"

"jangan melirik laki-laki lain selain aku"

"iya"

"dan kita akan buat anak yang banyak"

"untuk yang satu ini aku tidak janji  
"kenapa?"

"karena aku takut kau tidak bisa mengurusi anak-anak kita yang banyak"

"hahaha"keduanya tertawa bersama tapi air mata keduanya juga ikut menetes

"aku mencintaimu"

"aku juga"

Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sasuke

"aku lelah"ucap hinata pelan sambil perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya

"tidurlah aku juga akan ikut tidur"tukas sasuke sambil ikut menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala hinata

"sasuke"

"Hn"

"maaf dan terima kasih"

Dan nafas keduanya berhenti..tidak ada lagi suara detak jantung yang bergemuruh tidak ada lagi denyut nadi yang berdenyut disana,semuanya berhenti meninggalkan kedua Raga yang sudah tak bernyawa di bawah naungan langit merah yang mulai meneteskan air matanya

_Cium aku dan Bunuh aku_

owari(?)

.

.

Omake XD

Fugaku menghela nafas setelah mendengar kabar berita kalau sang putra bungsu tewas..

Wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat tegas dan dingin hilang tergantikan wajah yang terlihat pilu

"mikoto,kau lihat..anak kita sudah besar sekarang tapi sepertinya dia lebih memilih menyusulmu dari pada tinggal denganku"senyum kecut terlukis di bibir itu

"aku sendirian sekarang..tidak ada lagi istri dan anak-anak yang biasanya menemani jujur aku merasa sangat kesepian sekarang"air mata itu menetes dengan deras tubuh yang tidak lagi muda itu bergetar hebat

Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama di tinggalkan istri dan putra pertamanya Seorang Uchiha Fugaku menangis..

.

.

-0-

.

.

2 Abad kemudian

"Sasukeeeee" teriakan dari seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun dengan berseragam lengkap Suna Gakuen

"kalau kau ingin sepatu mu kembali jangan kembali lagi ke suna tinggallah di konoha agar selalu bisa bersamaku"sahut seorang pemuda raven yang seusia dengan sang gadis

"kenapa tidak sasuke saja yang pindah ke suna?huh"jawab ketus sang gadis yang bernama Hinata,Hyuuga Hinata.

"di suna panas lebih sejuk di konoha"tandas pemuda itu-sasuke

"sasuke curang cepat kembalikan sepatu ku aku mau pulang"

"pulang kemana?"

"ya ke sunalah"

"kan rumahmu disini..kamar dan kasurku cukup kok untuk 2 orang"  
"kyaaa sasuke mesumm"histeris hinata

Sasuke terkekeh

"bukankah kau berjanji mau membuat banyak anak denganku"

"kapan aku bilang begitu hah"bentak hinata sambil merona

Sasuke juga tau kalau mereka tidak pernah membuat janji seperti itu tapi entah kenapa sesuatu yang jauh dalam hatinya mengingatkan kalau ia pernah mengucapkan itu dan berjanji bersama hinata

"tapi kau mau kan?"seringai sasuke melebar

"Tidakkk"

"jujur saja"

"ku bilang tidak ya tidak,lagian siapa juga yang mau menikah sama sasuke"

"tentu saja kau harus mau menikah denganku,kan Hinata kekasihnya Sasuke"

"eh?"hinata merona saat tiba-tiba sasuke memeluknya

"berjanjilah untuk tidak melirik laki-laki lain selain aku hinata" ucap sasuke sambil mencium puncak kepalanya

"aku berjanji kau bisa pegang janjiku"

"aku mencintaimu"

"aku juga mencintaimu sasuke"

_Bukankah akhirnya begini jauh lebih indah?saat masa lalu sudah terlewati dengan penuh air mata dan tekanan batin kau hanya perlu tersenyum untuk menyambut masa depanmu_

_Karena cinta tak perlu kata-kata_

_karena cinta…_

_._

_._

_sasuke&hinata dapat bersatu._

The End

A/N:

Kyaaaaaa*tutupmuka* asli nih fanfic puanjaaaaannnggg bangetttttt

Pasti bosen?ya kan?jujur aja deh?bohong dosa lho#diinjek

trus mana judulny gak nyambung lagi

Maaf kan yume yang Gaje ini..yume buat ni ff di tengah numpuknya tugas sekolah

Tapi gak papa deh smoga Event SHDL tahun ini Rame aminn

Hehehe apa ini termasuk di tema nya?maaf kalo gak..jujur yume sedikit minder mau nge-publish ni ff pas baca ff SH yang lain pada bagus-bagus hiks..*sedihnya*

Ah dari pada yume banyak curcol..mau kah para reader mereview cerita ini..yume harap mau ya*plakkk*maksa*

Hehe yosh Arigato bagi udah yang mau baca dan Happy SHDL Minna*tiupterompet*

Amai aitatsu

Yume


End file.
